


Spoiled

by delyra



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delyra/pseuds/delyra
Summary: Claro, Taekwoon no podía enojarse por demasiado tiempo, no cuando estaba tan feliz junto a Hakyeon.





	Spoiled

Hay veces en las que Taekwoon simplemente se enfada con Hakyeon. De la nada, dirían todos. Él tan sólo se molestaría con Hakyeon, haría algún tipo de descontento y se encerraría en su habitación –por supuesto, dando el tradicional portazo para mayor efecto dramático.

Las primeras veces, Hakyeon se preocuparía y haría hasta lo imposible por, al menos, intentar saber qué estaba mal, o qué había él hecho para enfadar a su amigo. Taekwoon, siendo terco y obstinado como sólo él, no revelaría nada, pero su enojo tampoco duraría demasiado. Estaba bien, y Hakyeon lo dejaría pasar.

Con el paso del tiempo, Hakyeon simplemente lo ignoraría. Los berrinches (como los clasificaban los demás miembros) de Taekwoon no durarían demasiado, de todas maneras, y eventualmente, dejarían de preguntar. De todos modos, ellos sabían perfectamente reconocer entre los llamados berrinches y cuando algo estaba realmente mal con Leo.

Los últimos días, sin embargo, las rabietas del vocalista no hacían sino aumentar. La situación había llegado a tal punto que, del poco tiempo que Hakyeon pasaba en el dormitorio últimamente (debido principalmente a sus apretadas agendas y los ensayos en la empresa), y casualmente Taekwoon también se encontraba ahí, se veían más bien poco (o nada). A veces Hakyeon ni siquiera llegaba para escuchar el ya comúnmente conocido por los miembros portazo, y Taekwoon estaba encerrado desde antes que él llegara –pero la circunstancia era la misma; Taekwoon se enfadaba con él y sólo con él, y ni Hakyeon ni ninguno de los miembros sabían la razón.

Su convivencia en el dormitorio se vio entorpecida aún más tras esa situación. Ya lo estaba debido a los horarios, que no siempre les daban rienda libre o no coincidían con los del resto.

Eso por supuesto molestaba a Hakyeon. No sólo el no poder convivir más con su amigo, sino enfadarlo tan a menudo. Por supuesto, con el tiempo le había restado la importancia y quitado prioridad, pero seguía ahí, presente, como una espina bien clavada en el fondo de su mente.

No ayudó cuando Taekwoon, mientras promocionaba como LR, le mencionara justo eso; su poco contacto en los últimos días. Aunque meses habían pasado ya de aquello, Hakyeon no lo olvidaba, y aún si él mismo desease convivir más (con todos, no sólo con Taekwoon), apenas daba abasto.

Fue cerca de las fechas navideñas que por fin pudieron tener una conversación real y decente. Taekwoon estaba de sorprendente buen humor -o bueno, quizá no tan sorprendente, si considerásemos que justo esa misma tarde había tenido una reunión con su hermana y su sobrino. Sí, sin duda no era sorpresa.

En fin. Fue muy casual, como lo normal, en el dormitorio mientras Taekwoon cambiaba constantemente de canal en el televisor, sin nada que realmente le interesara. Hakyeon había terminado con sus actividades sorpresivamente temprano, y tenía libre los dos próximos días.

—Yah, Taekwoon —comenzó, tomando asiento junto a él y palmeando sus piernas, instándole a que las bajara del sofá—, ensucias mi sofá.

Él, por su parte, hizo una mueca, fingiendo molestia (aunque en realidad de eso nada, y estaba más bien feliz).

—Yah, Hakyeon —contestó a su vez—. El sofá es de todos.

Hakyeon hizo un sonido de molestia, que surgió desde el fondo de su garganta, pero no borró su sonrisa.

—¿Hoy no estás molesto, Taekwoonie?

—¿De qué hablas, Hakyeon-ah? —contestó, sin verlo—. No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo —rodó los ojos—, pero no importa —sonrió nuevamente, con algo de malicia—. Te extrañé, Taekwoon-ah —Y seguidamente, lo abrazó.

Leo soltó un bufido a modo de queja, e hizo un ligero ademán para zafarse de su agarre, aunque flojo y más que nada simulado. Estaba sonriendo, aunque suavemente.

—Quédate quieto —murmuró Hakyeon mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro—. Hace frío Taekwoonie, no te muevas. Tengo sueño.

Taekwoon suspiró, pero lo dejó estar. Puso una película cualquiera, que ya iba por la mitad, y no la vio en realidad, bastante centrado en la calidez de Hakyeon a su lado y lo mucho que le alegraba pasar el rato con él luego de tanto.

—Te extrañé, Hakyeon-ah —dijo, aunque bajito. El contrario asintió, feliz, suspirando bajito y complacido.

—También yo. Hemos estado muy ocupados—se quejó—, pero eso no importa ahora. Descansemos, ¿está bien?

Taekwoon asintió con la cabeza, bastante de acuerdo. Pronto, ambos se quedaron dormidos, calentitos y cómodos como estaban.

Sí, a veces Taekwoon se molestaba con Hakyeon. Hacía berrinches y rabietas, y nadie en realidad tenía muy en claro el por qué. Aunque se daban una idea.

Taekwoon, orgulloso como él solo, no admitiría las razones.

Y es que, después de todo, no querría ni imaginarse la de chistes que se harían si admitía que le molestaba cuando su amigo no estaba cerca, y cuando le escaseaba en atención. De esto derivarían sus llamados berrinches, porque recordemos que a veces Taekwoon, aunque se vea maduro y adulto, puede ser todo un niño, y como un niño, deseaba la atención de su mejor amigo.

Algo natural, viviendo juntos desde trainees, siendo su 'amigo de la vida'. Hakyeon había cometido un error al consentirlo tanto en épocas pasadas, se decía, pues se había acostumbrado y su ausencia le afectaba, y eso se notaba (mucho).

Pensando en eso, Taekwoon sonríe entre sueños.

Claro, no podía enojarse demasiado cuando estaba tan feliz junto a Hakyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito en numerosas madrugadas no consecutivas.  
> Esto quiere decir, lo escribí hace ya mucho (si habrán notado, se ubica no demasiado después del debut de VIXX LR, y eso ya fue hace más de dos años). Recientemente, desempolvando las notas de mi celular me encontré con que tenía esto ya finalizado, y... la verdad que no pensaba publicarlo. Mi beta me convenció, y luego se dedicó a hacer de beta (llevaba desempleada como diez meses), y heme aquí. 
> 
> No sé qué decir acerca del fanfic, excepto que no es realmente algo "romántico", y Taekwoon es yo en muchos aspectos kjnkdsf. Necesita atención o hace berrinche. Lo quiero mucho.
> 
> Gracias a Andrea por betearmelo. Te quiero mucho, wey. No sé cuál es tu cuenta de Ao3 pero supongo que me enteraré cuando comentes.
> 
> Gracias a ti, por leer.


End file.
